How To Ground A Vampire
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Katherine and Damon take drastic measures when Stefan's behavior gets out of control.


HOW TO GROUND A VAMPIRE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

One-shot that takes place in my "Adventures Of The Youngest Salvatore" reality and takes place in the early sixties. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith and the CW. Uses a scene that was seen in "The Dinner Party" that was partially inspired by the scene in "Smells Like Teen Spirit".

Damon and Katherine heard the music and smelled the blood long before they reached their apartment building. _What is going on?_ Damon wondered, glancing at Katherine who rolled her eyes. It was probably Stefan again. _Okay, I'm getting sick of his antics_, she thought to herself. Yes, she understood getting tired of being good all of the time but with the way he was acting, he was going to get them all killed. With an unneeded sigh, they hurried to the door and then opened it, their eyes widening when they saw the scene: Stefan was dancing provocatively with a group of girls while actively feeding from one.

"What…the…hell?" the older male vampire growled, blurring over to the stereo and turning down the record player, causing his younger brother to roll his eyes as he stopped feeding momentarily. _Great. The Fun Police are here_, he thought to himself. He was getting tired of them telling him what to do. He was just doing what came naturally to him: feeding and killing.

"Calm down, you two. There's plenty to go around," the younger boy told them, shoving a couple of the girls at them before returning to the girl he was feeding on. Maybe if they fed they wouldn't be such kill joys. However, Damon and Katherine just forced the two girls to make eye contact with them.

"Leave and forget this night," Katherine said, staring deeply into a girl's eyes.

"You too. Leave and don't remember this night," Damon added to his own girl and they proceeded to do the same with the rest of the group, Katherine pulling Stefan's current victim from his arms and doing the same.

"Will you guys calm down? I'm just having a little fun!" he protested as Katherine used her blood to heal the girl and then sent her out of the apartment.

"Your "fun" is going to get us all killed," Damon growled.

"Oh, great. Another lecture. Goody," Stefan grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm out of here," he stated and started for the door. With a growl, Katherine grabbed Stefan and pinned him to the wall, proving that even with his current diet change, she was still stronger.

"What the hell, Katherine!? Let me go!" he demanded.

"I taught you better than this and your childish actions will get us all killed," she cautioned, slamming him against the wall.

"And I'm supposed to care about a bunch of humans coming after us? We're so much better than them. We're kings. We should act like it," he said as he tried to break free of her grasp. Honestly, what did she see in a bunch of insignificant blood bags? They weren't worth protecting and were only good for providing a meal and entertainment. It had taken him about a hundred years to finally see that. So what if the bodies piled up? They were in New York for crying out loud. People **expected** a body count.

"King? I see a boy acting like a spoiled brat," Katherine stated. "I let you have your little spree because I thought you deserved to blow off a little steam, but you're getting reckless and I am **not** going to allow you to get yourself or our family killed," she continued.

"What's the matter, Katherine? Jealous that you didn't have guts to do the same thing? Everything's so much better when you don't care. I can feed and not worry about what anyone thinks," he said. "But I guess you're too much coward to really let loose," he said once more trying to get free. However, Katherine just tightened her grip on the boy as Damon moved to one of the cabinets in their living room, taking out a syringe and a vial of clear liquid which he poured into the syringe. Then, before Stefan could even blink, his brother was at Katherine's side and jamming the syringe into his stomach. He let out a moan of pain as he felt his muscles weakening and a scorching pain flowing through his body. _The hell? They vervained me?_ he thought angrily.

"You ass," he growled, as he started to collapse.

"Consider yourself grounded, Brother," was the last thing he heard before everything went dark.

THE END


End file.
